Tipping the Scales SYOC
by stargazing.from.earth
Summary: These characters stand at the turning point of the wizarding world. Tom Riddle is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who aims to expand the evil in the world. Can these characters change the path of the future with their actions? *SYOC- CLOSED, First chapter posted.*
1. Final Character List

**This is the final characters list for Tipping The Scales. **

**Main characters:**

Raven Emilia Sorrow (Ravenclaw) (Year 6) (_Ninja Kat Is Stalking You)_

Ansel d'Aquitaine (Ravenclaw) (Year 6)_ (Willow's Rill)_

Taylor Alayaa Reeve (Gryffindor) (Year 5) _(TyJustTy)_

Lobelia "Lia" Wimple (Slytherin) (Year 5) (_Pauline07)_

Neredi Cyrah Ever (Slytherin) (Year 5) _(MJGLeek19)_

**Minor characters:**

James Oliver Wood (Ravenclaw) (Year 5) (_TyJustTy)_

Mallory Greenland (Gryffindor) (Year 3) (_Moonlight458)_

Jezebel Carolina Blackwoode (Gryffindor) (Year 5) (_Hunger Gamez)_

Jason Sbragia (Slytherin) (Year 6) (_Rosiegirl52)_

Olivia "Liv" Greenstone (Hufflepuff) (Year 4) _(PowerOfIreland)_

Dean Lance Armitage (Hufflepuff) (Year 5) _(Goddess of Mischief94)_

Eliana "Ellie" Reese (Hufflepuff) (Year 5) _( .happy)_

**Extras:**

Jonathan "John" Grey (Slytherin) (Year 7) (_Ninja Kat Is Stalking You)_

Erin Maddox (Hufflepuff) (Year 5) _(condicionsineqanon)_

Samuel "Sam" Fraser (Hufflepuff) (Year 7) _(Willow's Rill)_

Walter "Wally" Robinson (Hufflepuff) (Year 6) _(doublem9327)_

Rosaline Taylor (Hufflepuff) (Year 5) (_Rosiegirl52)_

**I accepted each and every one of the characters submitted. Each one will play a part, however small, in the story. Extras were those characters submitted after all the initial spot had been filled and they will be used throughout the story playing very minor roles.**

**The first chapter will be posted on Thursday, June 20, 2013.**


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note: So I couldn't post an actual chapter today, because I've been really busy/sick the past few days and I just haven't had the time or energy to write anything! I'm so, so sorry! But, the first chapter, which I will make nice and long, will be up on Tuesday! (T and Th are the only days I really have access to a computer with a word processor.) So sorry, again! In the meantime...Here is a short introduction...**

Darkness can be a scary thing. It pulls at people, drags them in, until they can't breathe because everything around them is overbearingly evil. See, no person is inherently born dark. Through experience, and life, and misery, people become dark. And the thing about darkness- the truly _horrifying_ thing- is that it can be so beautiful, and so enticing- it can seem _so_ right.

With a little charm, and some glorious incentives, it can be almost impossible to reject and deny the darkness that engulfs. Some people have never known anything else- having been enveloped in that concentrated evil since birth. But no matter what, darkness can only lead to downfall.

In the late summer of 1943, Tom Marvolo Riddle was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stood an exceedingly good-looking and charming young man, and he was exceptional in his classes. What he did after class was of no consequence- all those that knew him were focused on his academic excellence, his charm, and his civility. But those that truly got into the mind of this young man were surprised. At this point in his life, that aforementioned darkness was consuming him. _Eating him alive. _

But before Tom Marvolo Riddle could become a shell of himself, before he could become truly dark, he needed to gain followers, and leave Hogwarts. Convincing smart, kind students to follow him- well, that wouldn't be difficult for someone as excellent at manipulation as Riddle. But getting out of Hogwarts without being affected by the goodness of those he couldn't convince? That was whole other trial. Which was, as you will soon find out, something that was frought with the utmost seriousness on Tom Riddle's part.

Those who knew of Riddle's true nature couldn't help but wonder; Could anyone save him? Could he even _feel_ emotion- sadness, anger, loneliness? Could Tom Riddle, who everyone loved to be afraid of, find love? And if he could, would that _love _have any affect on his cold, black heart? Many students tried to get under the impenetrable skin of Tom Riddle, and many failed. This is the account of all those who tried, the triumphs, and the sorrows, of their attempts.


	3. Chapter 1: Lobelia

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! But here's the very first chapter, I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is already written and will be up on Tuesday! Thanks for reading!**

"Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm sure your father will come around," my aunt says comfortingly, tucking a strand of my pale blonde hair behind my ear. "This always happens and he always forgives you."

"I think we both know that this might be the last time I talk to him," I say, looking her straight in the eye. I'm tired of everyone sugar-coating the way he acts towards me. As if it's okay because he's a _muggle _and how- oh, how in the world- could a _muggle _possibly understand? "He's been getting worse than ever."

My aunt lets out a low, humorless chuckle, and says, "Sweetie, your father has never exactly been good about your magic."

I give her an exasperated look and shake my head by way of reply, turning my attention to some of the customers trailing into the shop, and she just huffs a bit as she heads toward the back room.

My aunt's shop is located in central Hogsmeade and it is possibly my favorite place. It's very warm, with lots of bright sunlight streaming in through the open windows, and the smell of sweet pastries and cakes always wafting through the air. The soft late summer breeze blowing in through the door is lovely, but I'm too irritated to appreciate any of it.

"How can I help you?" I say loftily, attempting a warm smile at the girl who has just walked in. Her soft orange hair is like fire in the light, and it's almost blinding.

"Hi! I'm just here to pick up a pastry of some sort. I was hoping to get something for my friend. Something small, but something…chocolate and lemon flavored." She glances up at me after thoroughly inspecting the display of delicious baked goods.

"Well, you've come to the right place," I say amiably. "I think I have just the thing you need."

Her eyes light up as I say this and she gives me a huge grin as I leave her to head to the back of the store, where my aunt does all of her baking. Of course, to make the entire store's stock for the day takes her only an hour, but she does put quite a bit of work into her shop. Magic _is _helpful, though.

"Aunt Phoenix?" I ask, calling back for her, knowing that she's disappeared back here to experiment with something. "Do you have any of those new lemony chocolate frog cupcakes left?"

Her head pops out from behind a counter, and she silently reaches over for a cupcake and hands it to me without taking her eyes off of the stove. Something inside the stove has begun to howl loudly and let of an almost intoxicating sugary sweet smell.

"Er, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to peer into the appliance as I reach for the cupcake in her hand.

My aunt just shakes her head and waves me away without looking at me. I would be worried, but occurrences like this are common in her shop. She's dedicated, and she likes to experiment with things that shouldn't necessarily be experimented with.

I shrug and head back out to tend to my customer. She's waiting for me, still staring at the display- almost longingly- as I say, "Here, a lemony chocolate frog cupcake."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she gushes as I ring her up at the cash register. As she's pulling her money out of a small brown pouch, she says, "You know, you look kind of familiar. Do you attend Hogwarts?"

My eyes snap up to hers in surprise and I nod as I take her money and box up her baked goods. How would she have noticed me? It seems incredibly unlikely.

"That must be it!" She exclaims, seeming relieved to have figured it out. "What's your name again?"

"Lobelia Wimple," I say, and then add, "Fifth year," for good measure. "And you are? "The last bit comes out sounding a bit colder than I meant it, but the girl doesn't seem to notice.

"Olivia Greenstone, fourth year," she says amicably, and sticks her hand out to me, her turquoise eyes staring right into my own- which are, admittedly, a much more boring brown color.

"It was nice to meet you," I reply as I hand over her purchase, giving her a look of, well, almost finality. I would rather not get caught up in a conversation with another student right now. I have enough on my mind.

"It was!" She exclaims brightly. "I'll see you around hopefully!" With this, she turns and almost skips out of the store and I'm left wondering what just happened.

As she's leaving the store, my cousin Gregory walks in, smiling at her as he goes. The thing is, with Gregory, everything is much easier. He has no troubles with people, can easily form sentences in conversation, and doesn't feel the need to shy away from everyone.

"Hey, Lia," he says excitedly, running up to me and giving me a huge hug. I smile into his shoulder and he sets me down. "You're getting so grown up!"

I give him an irritated look even though I'm not angry with him in the slightest, and remind him, "We're only a few years apart, Greg."

"Ah, but you're so little, my baby cousin," he says, smirking at me mischievously. He sneaks up behind me and ruffles my hair. I make for a grab at him, but before I can reach him, he's managed to get in through the back door, laughing hysterically all the way.

I shake my head, and turn around to continue checking the stock of certain items, what I had been doing before my aunt cornered me into telling the latest story of my father's intolerance.

_My father. _To say the least, he doesn't approve of magic. And if my mother were here…I sigh, and continue restocking the shelves. If my mother were here, I would be able to learn about magic, and visit my friends, and do so many other things. With my father, I'm only allowed into the magical world to see my aunt and my cousin, Gregory.

The last incident, of course, happened completely by accident. I was having a discussion with my father about going back to school. See, these "discussions" tend to get heated and end with my father pronouncing I cannot return at all. This time, though, things _quite literally_ got heated. We were yelling at each other one second, and then the next moment everything in sight was on fire. I suppose I let my temper get the best of me.

Anyway, long story short, I had received a warning letter from the Ministry of Magic, the muggle fire department had put out the fire (which I had to lie about the cause of), and my father had kicked me out of the house. Within seconds of the fire being put out, he was on the phone with my Aunt Phoenix, demanding she take me in.

Of course, I've been thrown out before. But never for anything like this, and I'm not sure my dad and I will recover from this falling out. But, oh well, more power to me, I suppose, without him in my life.

I let a single tear drop thinking of my relationship with my family- and of the death of my mom- when I hear the doorbell chime, announcing someone has entered the store.

I turn and can't help the little gasp that escapes my mouth. Tall, dark and handsome- with pale skin, and very dark hair and eyes, that is- himself is standing in the middle of my aunt's shop. Tom Riddle, of course.

Everyone knows him. He's polite, charming, and exceedingly intelligent. The only downside is that he's a tad bit frightening. He's got a nasty temper, I've heard, but I certainly never aim to test that. Of course, the boy would hardly ever notice me, wallflower that I am- _even_ when I happen to be in the same year and house as him.

"W-what can I help you with?" I stutter a little, cursing myself silently, as I approach him.

"Oh, hello, Lobelia," he says, smiling at me and says, quite charmingly, "I didn't realize you worked here, or else I would visit more often."

My eyes widen in surprise and I just say, "T-t…R-Riddle," with a quick nod of acknowledgment. "What can I get you?" I almost called him 'Tom', which happens to be a deadly mistake if said to his face. He despises his name.

"I'm looking for a treat to present to our dear Headmaster Dippet," he says, flashing me a rather appealing smile. "I've heard he quite likes coconut ice cake."

"Of course, we have some in the display case," I say, rushing to get behind the counter and clear my head. Riddle and the ridiculous effect he has on girls. _Ridiculous_. I reach down and grab out the cake, asking, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Tom stares at the baked good thoughtfully for a second, and then brings back his horribly charming smile, saying, "It is, yes. But there's something else I might be looking for…And I believe it's right in front of me." He gives me a curious look, and I can feel my cheeks start to burn.

I lower my eyes and gaze intently at the cake, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. "Well, we have rock cake. And some chocolate frog pudding, if you'd like. It _is_ right in front of you…"

Riddle lets out a small laugh, and says, "Oh, of course, the pudding sounds lovely, though that's not what I meant, Lobelia." He gives me a more serious look than before, and finishes with his charming little smirk, which has become his trademark around Hogwarts.

I stare at him, trying to focus on deep breathing, and flush more than really seems reasonable in the situation. "Yes, well," I say, entirely flustered. "Here's your order, that'll be twelve sickles, please."

Riddle continues to stare at me for a moment before reaching into his pocket and putting his payment onto the counter. I give him a small, polite smile, as I put his purchases in the bag and hand it over to him.

Our fingers brush ever so slightly, and I feel a warm tingle go up my arm. I almost forget to breathe.

As I'm holding my breath, he says, in a playful tone- if Tom Riddle is even capable of being playful, "Your service has been lovely today." He flashes me a charismatic grin, gives a little wave, and walks out the door.

As soon as the bell chimes announcing his departure, I let out a long breath and curse Tom Riddle's name. Why, in Merlin's name, can he turn any strong, independent girl into a mushy mess? I'll never know the reasons he can charm a girl in less than five seconds, but Godric, is he good at it!


	4. Chapter 2: Neredi

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter! It's quite long- probably the longest chapter I've ever written in any story. Updates probably won't be as frequent, but I will try my hardest! Enjoy! :) And a HUGE thank you to anyone who reviewed so far!**

"_Silencio," _I say when I can't take anymore. I roll my eyes and turn to my friend Jason. "Can you believe this kid?" I ask in a mocking tone. "So adorable, how he can't even stick up for himself."

"Of course he can't; he's a _mudblood_," Jason sneers, raising his eyebrows wickedly at the boy cowering in front of him.

Jason towers over the small boy, restraining him, while I have a tight grasp on his long blonde hair. It's tied back in a ponytail- almost like it was meant for torturing him. I give a harsh tug, and I see the boy's lips moving, but no words- or screams, rather- come out.

"Such a pity, he can't talk," I say in a fake sympathetic voice. "Oh, little Erin Maddox. _Mudblood._You're parents are probably sitting at home, ignorant to what's going on in the world." I give a high-pitched, wicked laugh. "What would _muggle _mummy and _muggle _daddy say if little Erin didn't come home?"

Jason chimes in, "Probably wouldn't care, since they see you as a freak. For having magic, can you imagine that Neredi?"

"Oh, of course, I can. From those kinds of people, I could imagine all sorts of nasty things…And I could imagine all the nasty _horrifying _beautiful things I could do to them. I could set their house on fire, kill them…" I watch as Erin's eyes bug out farther and farther. "I could send Dementors into your little _muggle _town. Suck the souls right out of those worthless beings."

Erin starts to struggle more, flailing his legs out as much as he can.

"Tut, tut," I say, clicking my tongue in a disapproving sound. "You wouldn't want to anger us, now would you, Erin? I'd say we have a bit of an advantage over you."

I give another tug on his hair and, deciding that silence isn't satisfying enough, undo the charm, and gleefully listen to him cry out in pain.

"Neredi, why don't you quit with the _muggle _techniques?" Jason says in a terribly bored voice. "You are a witch, you know?"

"You know perfectly well that I'm only sixteen. In fact, _you're _only sixteen. If you're so intent on using magic and getting in trouble with the Ministry, do it yourself,"I say snidely, glaring at Jason with all my venom.

I see him physically take a step back, putting his hands up, which of course gives our captive a chance to escape. And lucky little Erin Maddox, he's too fast for us to catch him, so we're forced to let him run away.

"Don't think this is over!" I call after the small boy, in a daring voice. "Just wait; we'll get you." He picks up his pace and is out of sight before I can add anything more frightening, perhaps an example of what I'm going to do to him the next time I get my hands on him.

I sigh dramatically and turn to Jason, my hands on my hips as I raise my arched eyebrows at him. "Care to explain?"

"Don't act like it would've been any different had the roles been reversed. You couldn't have caught him." He glares at me, though his eyes don't have as large a capacity for cruelty and venom, and his look hardly touches me.

"Oh, dear, naïve Jason," I say in a sweet baby voice, a scary smirk on my face. "I wouldn't have let him get away in the first place, because I'm not too afraid to use brutal force. It helps not to be so soft, little marshmallow."

I turn away from Jason and continue walking down Knockturn Alley. As we continue down the street, Jason a few steps behind me, I hear several people calling out their greetings to me.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Ever!"

"Send my regards to the rest of your family, won't you, Ms. Ever?"

"Getting more beautiful by the day, you are, Ms. Ever."

I smile beauteously at the owner of the last voice, and flip my midnight black hair flirtatiously, silently congratulating myself. I've somehow managed to make Knockturn Alley into the sort of place where wizards greet one another- not at all unlike Diagon Alley. It pleases me to know that power and status gives me that ability.

I beckon Jason to come closer as we reach the Floo in Bourgin & Burkes- where my family holds a lot of influence. I reach up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before patting his other cheek and saying, "See you at Hogwarts." As soon as the words leave my lips, I'm into the fire, throwing the powder and saying, "Ever Manor!".

I exit the fireplace quickly and gracefully, reaching down to brush off my impeccable clothing. A fine, tailored white shirt and simple black pencil skirt; I'm the image of a young member of the Ever family, and I help to uphold the Ever reputation. The thought fills me with a sense of pride and I continue on my way through the mansion, heading up the stairs until I stop in front of my room.

I mutter the password- all Ever bedrooms have passwords, just as all Ever people have secrets- and enter the room. I begin to sift through my closet in search of something to wear for dinner, and give up after a moment, simply snapping my fingers and waiting.

A second later, a small house elf appears.

"Whimper, would you so kindly get out something my mother would be proud to see me in?" I say to the little gray house elf, staring at her expectantly.

"Why, of course, Ms. Ever, anything for my mistress," she says quietly, smiling as she speaks, her eyes shining up at me. She swiftly moves into my closet, and removes a beautiful blue dress, full of lace and regal gems.

"That'll do, Whimper," I say in a bored tone. "Now, could you lie that out on my bed and run a warm bath?"

The elf simply nods and does as she's told; disappearing with a loud _crack _after the dress is safely on my bed. She appears after a moment, and says, "Your bath is ready. Will that be all, Mistress Ever?"

I nod regally, staring over her head at the bathroom door and say, "Yes, you are dismissed for the time being."

She disapparates again and I set to work getting ready for the evening. As I'm in the bath, I think of all the various rules we live by.

_Always look impeccable to uphold the reputation of the Ever name._

_Meals will be eaten in the dining hall together; you are expected to wear formal attire._

_Do not curse, and always act as a lady on all accounts. _

_Do not let anyone at all besmirch the family name; resort to violence, or other extraordinary means, if necessary to hold onto our honor._

These rules, and many more, were given to me in a thick role of parchment my very first night staying in the Manor. Of course, all the adoption paperwork had gone through and I was officially an Ever, but I had no clue what carrying that name would mean for me.

Truthfully, it's given me a purpose, and a rather important one at that. When I'm fully grown, I will marry someone worthy of our status and carry on the name. With power and status such as we have…it's crucial to keep the inheritance of family heirlooms and glorious wealth inside the closest family.

But before I can continue the line of Evers, I am content to study in school and wreak havoc among _mudbloods _there. See, it's so much fun to torture those who you despise.

I get out of the bath and prepare myself for dinner. The long blue dress has a tight corset on top, and a long, willowy skirt that just grazes the floor. It looks fabulous on, and I look like a queen, I think, which makes me proud to leave my room.

I sit on the hard, upright chair by my vanity in my room, carefully curling my night-like hair up into an elegant hairstyle. After I've finished, I carefully sit down on my bed, so as not to wrinkle my dress, and wait to be escorted down to dinner.

There is a slight rap on my door, and I call,"Enter, my welcomed guest," allowing the door to be opened without the password.

My father stands on at the doorway, in dress robes with his dark hair combed back. "May I escort you to dinner, Ms. Neredi Ever?"

I nod once at him and say, "You may."

This very formal exchange is a nightly occurrence. We Evers are very strict about upholding tradition and the extremely formal, _extremely _proper precedence.

"You look well," my father comments, as I place my black satin gloved hand daintily in the crook of his elbow.

"Thank you. You also," I say as we head down the stairs. At the end of the stairs, my father whispers to me, "We have a special guest tonight that you would do well to impress."

I raise an eyebrow at him, but we continue our walk through the halls of the manor, and as the dining hall comes into sight, I can see a new addition to our gold-plattered table. White blonde hair and pale skin, in a dashing set of dress robes embroidered with a family crest and the symbol for Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I look up at the face of Abraxas Malfoy with a delighted and feminine smile playing on my own lips. As soon as he sees me, he stands from his seat at the table and bows to me, grasping my hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"A pleasure to see you again, Ms. Ever," he says in a smooth voice, giving me a lovely smile.

"And you as well, Abraxas," I purr, looking him straight in his steely silver eyes. "So lovely of you to dine with us."

He gives another small bow and leads me to the table, where he pulls out the grand carved mahogany chair and helps me push my seat in. He quickly takes his seat next to me, and throws me a charming smile. Once we're all situated around the crystal table, the house elves appear with a snap of my father's fingers to serve the food.

It comes out on shining platters; an array of delectable gourmet dishes, a fountain of sweet choices to drink, and stacks and stacks of beautifully made desserts. All of the dishes have been made by the elves, of course, and while they will never be equal to wizards and witches, they certainly achieve better cooking ability.

Throughout dinner, there is small talk about wizarding life, the changes in the law, and the happenings throughout magical London. Because it is not polite to bring up the subject of politics or work at the dinner table, Abraxas and I skirt those topics and stick to the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

"I do wonder if the Erasmus child will be placed in Slytherin," I say, considering the family. Old and powerful, they're only slightly below my family in status. "He'd make a lovely addition to the house."

"Yes, yes, he would truly be an asset, what with the skill in magic that family portrays," Abraxas comments, and then lowers his voice, "But I've heard that he displays more traits of a Gryffindor than of a Slytherin; the boy doesn't believe _mudbloods_are any different than the rest of us."

I shudder at the thought. "Despicable, really," I say, "Who could really believe such a thing?"

Abraxas gives a disbelieving smile and we begin to continue the conversation in a different direction, not being the kind of people raised to dwell on gossip, when we hear a rather loud smashing sound near the other end of the table. I look up, startled, to see my uncle, red in the face and fuming.

"We all know that Grindlewald is purely interested in his own gain. He won't help the purity of the magical world," my uncle states, his voice rising louder and louder.

"Oh, hush, Demitri," my father says in a harsh whisper that can be heard throughout the room. "You know Grindlewald will improve the status of purebloods everywhere, you're just upset you didn't attempt to take over before him."

"Oh, of all the ridiculous things to accuse someone of—"

My uncle is interrupted by my father speaking once again, and this time his voice is raised as well, "You will not begin this discussion at the dinner table."

"I bloody well will—"

There's another crashing sound as my father hammers his hand down onto the table and glares at my uncle. They begin talking in hushed voices, and the tension is palpable throughout the manor.

My mother, for her part, stands up and politely asks, "Neredi, would you care to lead Mr. Malfoy into the lounge to continue his visit with some dessert treats?"

I nod in consent and wait as Abraxas himself stand up and pulls out my own chair, taking my hand. I give him a polite smile, and proceed to lead him away from the arguing adults.

"I'm terribly sorry about my uncle's words," I say once we are sat in the lounge on a loveseat in front of the fire place. "He forgets to think about the respectability of dinner in this esteemed household at times. A rather unfortunate misgiving."

"Yes, well, it's quite alright. In fact, I was hoping to speak to you alone at some point in the night," Abraxas speaks with a quiet lilt, looking at me as he goes on. "There's something rather important I've been meaning to ask you—"

There's a loud cracking sound and a handful of house elves appear with platters full of cakes, puddings, and other sweet desserts. I give a short nod to the elves, and they disappear with a crack.

"Sorry, continue," I say quietly.

"Yes, where was I?" Abraxas looks off, thinking for a moment, and then continues, "You know that blood purity is of the utmost importance. I know you would love to rid the magical world of those _tainted mudbloods _as much as I would. And though you may be a halfblood, I'm certain that doesn't inhibit your abilities. Now, that is personal to you, of course, because some halfbloods…"He trails off, shuddering.

"Yes, well, I've never identified with my _muggle _half. I refuse to acknowledge that _thing _as my mother."

"Exactly…Exactly why you would be perfect for the role I wish to impart on you," Abraxas says, smiling at me excitedly. "Some of the other upper level Slytherins have come together to form a sort of group against to practice more complex forms of magic. And we need test subjects, of course…"

"Where do I come in with this?" I question, looking at the boy in front of me, who gets a mischievous glint in his eye when I say that.

"Well, you, Neredi, would lure _mudbloods _into our grasps so we could practice our magic on them. It would be simple; really, you would just have to use your feminine charms…"

"My feminine charms," I repeat incredulously, raising my eyebrow in a somewhat unladylike fashion. "And how, exactly, would that help you?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe what some people would do for a young woman's attention," he says, smiling at me in a kind of slimy way that makes me feel dirty. "So do you agree or not?"

I turn my head away from him, and stare into the flames. They're a brilliant shade of blue, very vibrant and eye-catching. They flicker and move from side to side as I watch them, just barely licking the very top of the fireplace. I stay silent for a few moments, just staring ahead and then I turn toward the boy and say, "I'll do it."

He grins confidently at me and says,"Congratulations. You are now a member of the Knights. You'll serve us well."

Lying in bed that night, I can't help but wonder the implementations of the choice I've just made. It could mean very bad consequences if things get out of hand. I shake my head to clear it as soon as the thought crosses my mind. _Anything _to get back at those _filthy muggles and their filthy mudblood children _who have caused so much damage. If I can help to injure some of that _scum, _then I'm helping to make the world a better place.

As I'm drifting off to sleep very late, having gone through the situation in my mind and my conversation with Abraxas Malfoy several times, I hear a scratching at my window, like nails on a chalkboard.

I get out of bed quickly, and thrust open the window to see a beautiful tawny owl sitting on the spire right outside my room. I beckon him inside and take the scroll of parchment attached to his right leg.

I unroll it quickly, and see that it is only a very short note, with no name signed at the bottom.

_Abraxas informed me of your union with the Knights. I think you'll find it a very pleasurable job, and I cannot wait to get the chance to work with such a beautiful and charming woman._

I shake my head, wondering about the author of this rather odd note, and climb in to bed, dreaming of a mysterious boy sending letters to me over and over again.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely ;) Also, a huge thank you to my beta pinkrose14! :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Taylor

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, a lot shorter than the last, but I really just wanted to get some characters introduced, and progress the story to (almost) reaching Hogwarts. Enjoy! And as always, reviews are appreciated! Next update will probably be over the weekend, BUT it will probably be two chapters (I hope!) :) A lot will be happening, so stay tuned!**

"Be careful, sweetie," my father says gently, giving me a watery smile. He gets this way every time I leave for Hogwarts. "Keep up with your studies and owl me as much as you can. And—"

"Dad!" I whine, reaching a hand out to his arm. "I'll be fine. I've always done well in school, you know that."

"I know, I know," he sighs, throwing his hands up in surrender, but smiling warmly at me. He wraps me into a protective hug and whispers softly, "And don't think too much about your mother."

I pull back suddenly, shocked that he's bringing that up here and now. I glance around the platform, searching for my friends. I turn back to my father with tears in my eyes, the memories having rushed back as soon as he said the word 'mother'. "Don't. It'll only make me upset."

He blows out all his breath and gives me an anguished look. "Honey, you never want to talk about it. Keeping it bottled up is only going to make it worse." He reaches out toward me, but I stutter step back, shaking my head at him.

I fix a hard, steely look on my father and say, "I'm not going to talk about it. Not now, not ever, so just back off before you lose me too."

I instantly regret the words as I see the true pain filling his eyes, and I want to reach for him, but I can't. I don't have it in me to fight this battle right now. I don't think I ever will, to be honest.

Both on the verge of tears, I decide it's time for us to part ways. I love my father. Truly, I do. But living with him is a reminder of everything, and it's painful, especially when he wants it out in the open and I want it hidden in the dark.

I quickly hug my father, give a half wave and bolt away from him before he- or anyone else for that matter- can see me really start to cry. I drag my trunk behind me, my only focus being to get onto the train and into my own compartment before it gets bad.

As I'm climbing up the stairs into the train, I take one glance back at my father. He's sitting on a bench, his head in his hands, and he's crying. Seeing this, my vision gets blurred as the tears stream into my eyes faster than before, and I rush through the train, knocking into people as I go.

Once I reach an empty compartment, I drop my stuff on the floor and fall into the seat, sobbing. Merlin, I'm pathetic. A Gryffindor and I can't even hold myself together. And my father- an Auror, for Godric's sake- can't seem keep himself together either.

Wiping my eyes, I clear the mascara running from my damp eyelashes and stare at the ceiling until the tears come to a stop. Heaving a huge sigh, I situate my stuff on the top rack, and pull out the muggle magazine I had been reading before my father dropped me off.

I've been reading a few minutes when I hear a squealing sound, and the calling of my name over and over again."Taylor!" My head snaps up and I smile hugely at the sight of my third year friend waving like a lunatic (and grinning like the little kid she is) behind the glass door. Her brown hair is put in a messy bun directly on the top of her head.

I shoot up and open the door for her, pulling her into a tight hug in the same movement. "Mallory! It's so good to see you! Why didn't you owl me over the summer?"

She smiles up at me apologetically and says, "My foster mum wouldn't let me owl this summer. Said it would distract me from my studies."

I furrow my eyebrow sympathetically. "At least she's good about you being magic," I offer.

She bites her lip and says nervously, "Well…My foster father doesn't _exactly_know. He knows I go to a boarding school, but he's not around much, so I don't see him much to talk about that sort of thing. My mum doesn't want to tell him, because she doesn't think he'll react well."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's bound to happen sooner or later…" A thought strikes me and I beam at the younger girl. "If anything ever happens, you could always come stay with my dad and me. We could always use some company."

"That would be wonderful! Maybe for break or something," she says excitedly, smiling at me. "I usually just stay at the castle."

"I'll owl my father about it," I tell her earnestly, and sit down, turning back to my magazine as she puts her things away. It _would _nice to have some company for Christmas, maybe distract us from…I put a stop to that thought and smile at the girl in front of me.

The train starts moving a bit after that, and I look up when there's a knocking at the door of our compartment. I look up to see a tall boy with curly, dark hair waving at me, with a friendly smile. I motion for him to come in.

"Would you mind if I sit in here? My friends seem to have disappeared." He gives me a bright grin, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'what are you going to do about it?'.

"Oh, sure," I reply, smiling right back at him, gesturing toward the seat next to me. "I'm Taylor and that little pipsqueak of a thing over there is Mallory." Her face snaps to mine, and she frowns at me, but I can see the humor in her eyes.

"Hey!" She cries indignantly."You're only a few inches taller than me!"

"Yes, hun, but this boy here is practically a whole foot taller than you. So you, by definition, are a pipsqueak." I smirk at her wickedly and turn to the boy. "Don't you think she looks like one?"

"Oh, sure," he says, casually leaning back into the seat. "Seems exactly like one…wait, what is the definition of a pipsqueak?"

"It's a…uh…well, you see…" I struggle, trying to think about it.

There's a silence in the compartment as I sit there staring at the wall, trying to figure it out. Eventually, I just sigh and admit, "Yeah, I don't really know."

The boy and Mallory burst out laughing and give each other high fives, turning to stick their tongues out at me. I just scowl back at them and say, "That wasn't even funny." I frown even deeper at them and narrow my eyes.

They continue laughing, probably at the ridiculous frown on my face and I join in after a moment, not being about to stay irritated with them.

"Walter Robinson," the boy introduces himself, after the laughter has died down. "But you can call me Wally."

"Okay, _Wally,_" I say, grinning at the nickname. "What year are you in? And what house?"

"Sixth year, Hufflepuff." He smiles between the two of us, and says, "You're both Gryffindors, I'm guessing…and third year, and fifth year. Right?" We just gape at him, nodding. How in the world could he know that? "I saw you guys around last year," he explains. "But it _would _be cool if I was psychic or something."

I roll my eyes at him. "So cool," I comment, the sarcasm creeping in on my words. "Then you could read our tarot cards."

"Believe it or not, I have an aunt who reads tarot cards. Believes in it and everything," he says, and gives us both a cheeky grin.

"Oh…maybe she's a Seer?" I say, unsure of how to approach the subject. Is she a muggle or not? It's not like it matters, but I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying something he could take offense to.

"Oh no, she's a muggle," he explains, not seeming the least bit concerned about his heritage affecting the way either of us think about him. I'd love to be so free about something like that.

"Oh, well, maybe she could read my cards sometime. I think that muggle reading stuff is so interesting,"Mallory chimes in. "Who knows? It could be true and the rest of the world is just to ignorant to recognize it."

I raise my eyebrow at her incredulously, and I'm about to come up with a witty remark, when the train halts to a rough stop and I'm thrown onto Walter's lap. The lights go off, and the compartment is plunged into darkness. And while some people would feel awkward quite literally being thrown onto a boy, I just hug him tighter in the pitch black, feeling unusually frightened.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! And thank you to my beta for her wonderful work! AND...**

***insert shameless (or, actually, quite shameful) advertisement here* **

**If you're looking for something to read while waiting for the next chapter of this, I do have another story called A Little Bit of Sunshine that is in need of a little love :) It's kind of my baby, and I really try to work hard on it, so I would love to know how I'm doing! Take a look if you'd like! It would certainly make me happy :)**


End file.
